


My Turn

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, a lot of it, def NSFW, oral/rough sex, sequel to My Pleasure, um smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Since he still hadn’t said a word, Ellie started herself, “See? I told you it would be my pleasure.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> if you can believe it, I wrote this on a plane...with real live people. I definitely did not reread this or else I wouldn’t have the guts to post 🙈
> 
> sequel to My Pleasure, go read that first if you haven't!

The moment Ellie turned the key in her deadbolt, Nick took over. It was a rush of shoes kicked to the side, keys thrown on the table, and his hands on her. Stumbling towards the bedroom, Ellie got lost in the feeling of _finally_ giving into the sexual tension. It had been building for years, it was time to combust. The second the word ‘sister’ crossed Nick’s lips, Ellie felt her heart crack. Deep down she doubted- surely there was no way Nick viewed her as a sister. But that didn’t stop the flood of insecurity from crashing in. And then...the burger joint, well- the alley. _Good lord_ , Ellie was a goner.

The gentle pressure of Nick’s hands on her shoulders to guide her to the bed brought Ellie back from her thoughts. There she sat, on the edge of her bed, hair disheveled and sweater askew, staring up at the man who she’d fantasized about far too long. Standing mere inches from her Nick in all his glory was impressive. Broad chest heaving, a slight sheen to his brow, muscles bound tight- but not as tight as the bulge in his pants. Ellie’s eyes trailed down his front to land on the spot she couldn’t wait to unveil. And she swore it only grew larger under her gaze.

A slight throat clear brought her attention back up to Nick’s face where his classic smug grin shown through. Yet, instead of deflecting, Ellie matched him with a wicked grin of her own. Ellie leaned over to her nightstand and slid the top drawer open without breaking eye contact. Quickly retrieving her prize, she brought the small tube back to her lap. In calculated motions, she popped the top on her favorite lipstick and twisted it to reveal a sinful crimson red. Drawing the red stain across her lips, Ellie never took her eyes from Nick’s. Finishing her show with a distinct smack at the end to punctuate her actions, Nick’s pupils darkened to an unimaginable black as he followed her movements. She could see the tension set in his jaw.

He was speechless and Ellie decided to take advantage. _He wanted to see her lips on his body? Just you fucking wait, Nick._

With a speed she didn’t realized she had, Ellie’s hands flew to his belt buckle and deftly released his belt and button. Slowing to savor the moment, Ellie pulled his zipper down with effort over his bulge, a delicate fingertip following the path of the zipper. Nick looked ready to burst, but he stayed stock still- _just like he should._

The moment the zipper reached its destination, Ellie brought her hands around and slipped underneath his tight boxer briefs to palm his ass, placing her face dangerously close to his package in the process. The sharp intake of breath told Ellie everything she needed to know. With a hard tug downwards, Ellie shed Nick of his jeans causing him to spring free from his briefs with the action. Ellie admired her work with a deliberate lick of her lips, wetting them in anticipation of what was to come. The moment her tongue darted out, she watched his dick jump as his body sagged forward. The sheer knowledge that her licking her lips could cause that reaction had Ellie getting wet elsewhere.

With a brief glance up at Nick’s face—the heat she saw there enough to fuel her onward—Ellie fisted the hem of her sweater and crossing her arms, pulled it over her head. Nick’s eyes widened at the sight of her sheer black lace bra that left little to the imagination, _just wait till he sees the matching set_ , Ellie thought wickedly. From her perch at the edge of the bed, Ellie watched as Nick followed her hands delicately undo her own top button and fly. Yet, for the moment- she stopped there. A growl escaped his clenched teeth as he clearly wanted more. Ellie released a soft scolding noise from the back of her throat before her left hand traveled to the back of Nick’s thigh and pulled him closer.

Before he could hesitate, Ellie’s right hand gripped the base of his dick and lightly squeezed. She watched as his eyes shut and his head fell back. He missed the smirk form on her face before she leaned in and carefully took the tip of her tongue up the length of his shaft, pausing until she swirled it around his head and sunk down to the hilt.

Nick’s eyes flew open and his hands jumped to her hair and fisted, hard. The slight sting on her scalp was like throwing a match on gasoline. Her own hands moved to his lower back as she gained traction. Nails digging into his skin, finding purchase easily, Ellie moved her mouth up slowly until she popped off. Her lips hovered just over his tip before she sunk quickly back down—Nick’s growl evidence of his approval. Ramping up her speed, she continued this motion until she could feel him getting closer to release. Not wanting to end this party quite yet, Ellie slowed. Her red lips paused just below his head as she scraped her nails around his side till she wrapped her hand around him again. Simultaneously she squeezed and sucked his head. Instantly, Nick thrust his hips forward and Ellie whimpered. Feeling brave, and frankly- seductive as hell, Ellie took her free hand and dipped past her own lace thong. Her panties were drenched, and he hadn’t even touched her—pleasuring him was enough of a turn on. Within seconds she found the sensitive spot on her clit and started to circle, hard. Finding her rhythm, Ellie’s other hand began to pump while she kept up the constant suction. Nick took a second to notice, but she knew the moment he did. A yank to the hair at the base of her neck tilting her head slightly up was certainly a clear indication. She hazily gazed at him through her thick eyelashes, never breaking her motions. In fact, the fire she saw in his eyes pushed her farther. Slipping two fingers inside herself, she released a moan around his shaft. The vibration just adding to the dueling sensations, as she worked them both to the point of no return.

Ellie hit the spot and felt herself get closer and closer to breaking. Releasing the base of his dick, she moved to cup his balls before taking him deep into the back of her throat. Her thumb came up to rub her clit at the same time she sucked her way back up his shaft to fall right back down. She heard the strangled, “ _Ellie_ ” moments before Nick came into her mouth and she shattered around her own fingers.

Waiting until she felt the last pulse, Ellie lifted her head and licked her lips—Nick following the motion closely. Normally, she’d feel shame, with Nick she just felt downright sexy. And if the way he was staring at her was any indication, he agreed.

Since he still hadn’t said a word, Ellie started herself, “See? I told you it would be my pleasure.”

His eyes shifted and he made a low grumble from the back of his throat, “My turn.”

With both hands Nick pushed Ellie back till she was flat on the mattress. Instead of covering her with his body like she expected, he stood up and with ease tugged off her own jeans, leaving her in the matching black lace set she picked up just a few weeks ago. His eyes drunk her in till he suddenly dropped to his knees. She didn’t even get a chance to argue before his hands spread her legs and his mouth was on her inner thigh. Ellie gasped at the sensation as he trailed wet kisses up her inner thigh and down her other, skipping a rather- aching- part. Slipping both hands under her bare ass, Nick shifted her to just past the edge of the bed and hooked her knees over his shoulders. She was on full display for him and yet she felt completely safe.

His mouth left her leg and she wanted to cry aloud in protest. That quickly died when within seconds his tongue was caressing her folds around her thong. Pressure magically appeared on her center and Ellie fisted the duvet at her sides. His rough thumb ran in circles and the friction of her lace on her most sensitive skin elicited a loud moan from Ellie. His thumb never ceasing, Nick used his other hand to move her thong aside- apparently to make way for his tongue to sink inside her. Ellie’s hips bucked off the bed as his warm, wet tongue moving inside her did unmentionable things. She felt herself climbing higher until, like a tease, Nick’s pace slowed—Ellie whimpered in response and moved her hands to fist his hair, trying to keep his head in position. She felt the chuckle more than heard in, but she didn’t have time to get mad. His thumb moved away as his tongue replaced its role at her clit. Ellie’s ascent started once again, this time though when she was oh so close, Nick didn’t let up. A hard and shocking suck of her clit was joined by three fingers diving deep inside her. Ellie saw black as she clenched his fingers and pulsed around him. By the time she’d recovered, Nick’s fingers were removed, shirt torn off, and his dick hovered at her soaked entrance. Seeking permission with his eyes, Ellie answered by lifting up for a kiss. It was all he needed to thrust into her with a force she knew she could get used to. He set the pace hot and heavy, and tasting herself on him was enough to build quickly to her next release. One of his hands snaked between them and found her core smoothly. The pressure of his thumb in conjunction with each hard thrust had her breaking the passionate kiss to moan, “ _Fuck Nick- harder..._ ”

Impossibly he picked up the pace and strength until Ellie thought she would surely snap. When Nick added a slight twist to his hips, Ellie was gone. Biting back a scream in the throes of her release, she sunk her teeth into Nick’s shoulder. Seconds later she felt his warm rush of release inside her as they rode the wave down together.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Nick still inside her, Ellie never felt more...happy. It may have been hard, fast, and dirty, but Ellie could sense the undercurrent of love.

As if sensing her thoughts, Nick whispered, his warm breath against her skin sending goosebumps everywhere, “ _I love you, Ellie._ ”

The long-awaited admission was the cherry on top of what would be hands-down her favorite night. She whispered back from her spot in the crook of his neck, “ _I love you too, Nick._ ”


End file.
